


Who Needs Triple A?

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural RPS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blanket Permission, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: “Jensen/Misha, exchanging insurance information.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs Triple A?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://sycophantastic.livejournal.com/profile)[**sycophantastic**](http://sycophantastic.livejournal.com/).

Jensen’s stopped at a red light when suddenly there’s a screech, a crash, and his car jolts out into the intersection. “What the–?”

He looks over his shoulder, to see some sort of a hybrid, its front dented, immediately behind him.

He pulls off to the side of the road and gropes in the glove compartment for his insurance information, registration and a pen and paper. He winces as he gets out of the car. He’s gonna be sore tomorrow.

There’s a guy getting out of the hybrid, now parked behind him, and at any other time Jensen might have asked for his number. He’s always liked blue eyes. Now, though, he’s fuming. Sure, his car is bigger and more solid than what the guy’s driving and there’s not much damage, but _he rear-ended him!_

“I am so sorry!” the guy says as soon as he’s within earshot. “It’s a new car and I’m not used to it yet.”

Jensen grunts, not mollified at all. He hands the guy his insurance information and leans on the hood of the guy’s car to write down the rest of his info.

The guy’s doing the same next to him, and when he hands Jensen the paper he glances at it, then blinks. _Misha?_ What the hell kind of name is that?

“I really am sorry!” the guy– _Misha_ says again.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, don’t worry about it.”

But he’s so sincerely apologetic that Jensen finally reluctantly smiles. “Dude, I said don’t worry about it. You’ll probably have to pay more for repairs on your car than mine.”

Misha looks at his car and grimaces. “I suppose so. You try to be green and environmentally conscious and karma repays you by smashing your car into a behemoth.”

Jensen laughs at that. “Maybe you were an oil baron in a past life.”

Misha grins at him, and it changes his whole face. “Maybe.”

“Hey,” Jensen says, “As long as we’re exchanging information, you want to add your phone number?”

Misha blinks, then smirks. “Do you always try to pick up the guys who run into your car?”

“Only if they’re really hot,” Jensen replies, and Misha grins and scribbles something else on the paper.


End file.
